TXT FAMILY
by KAMALKAI
Summary: Mana nih, yang katanya demen sama dedek-dedek Bangtan? TXT Family siap mewarnai hari-harimu! Republish from wattpad: hueningkaimal. UPDATE PERDANA DARI FANDOM TXT UWUWUWUWU
1. Chapter1 : Yeonjun

Hai, kenalin.

Ini namanya Yeonjun.

Kalau siang, nama panggilnya Yeon.

Tapi bukan Yeontan.

Yeontan mah anjingnya Taehyung kali.

Kebiasaannya suka gigit kuku, karena kalau gigit kepala nanti buntung dong.

Oke, garing.

Kalian boleh manggil dia Yeon, Jun, atau sayang gapapa.

Katanya, sih, mirip Taehyung.

Katanya,

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi,

Ya,

Dia emang mirip sih,

Sama Taehyung.

Ya, gitu deh.

Yaudah sih.

Masalah buat lo?

Yeonjun ini skill nya rapp, dance, ngardusin orang juga. Pertama kali teasernya keluar, banyak yang nangis dan flashback waktu debutnya Bangtan. Termasuk author, sampe mewek dan nangis sana sini bagai nangis bombay nggak suka diganggu.

Tapi ya, udahlah ya.

Yang namanya cinta, pasti gak akan mudah terpengaruh meski dicekokin seganteng apapun bentukannya. Kan ibaratnya kita nyambut dede baru, jangan cemas dong, kaka-kaka. Toh, Yeonjun baik kok.

Hobinya mancing ikan bareng Jimin, soalnya kalau mancing keributan mah bareng Aki Yoongi aja.

Jarang bolos sekolah,

Sebab dia menjunjung tinggi kekompakan keluarga Tadika Mesra.

Eh, salah.

Tadika Bighit maksudnya.

Semula, dia pengen di adopsi Taehyung, ya karena mukanya mirip lah. Sebelas dua belas. Tapi nggak jadi.

Katanya,

"Nanti, pas kak Taehyung manggil namaku, malah Yeontan yang noleh."

"Kok gitu?"

"Iya, kan sama-sama 'Yeon'."

Jimin spechless.

"Yeon, Yeon, gitu." Yeonjun mempraktekkan. "Bukan aku yang jawab, malah Yeontan yang guguk. Males banget disamain sama anjing."

"Kan bisa dipanggil Jun atuh, dek."

"Gak ah, gak mau," Yeonjun geleng-geleng. "Ntar kak Namjoon yang nyahut. Gamau akutuh."

Serba salah.

Yeonjun ini temen deketnya Soobin.

Asek, bau-bau dikapalin neh.

Gak, canda.

Baru lahir udah dikapalin.

Crazy lu.

Tiap hari, kemana-mana, berdua mulu. Udah kaya prangko sama amplop, gabisa lepas. Mau nyaingin Taekook mereka. Secara kan dari mukanya aja udah agak mirip kan ya.

Dek Soobin ke Jungkook,

Dek Yeonjun ke Taehyung.

Cuma, aku kadang kasian aja sama si Yeonjun.

Kalau ngomong sama Soobin, harus ganjel kaki pake lima tumpuk batu bata dulu. Atau gak Soobin nya yang nunduk. Tengkurep deh.

Nah, baru deh dia bisa ngomong.

Pernah suatu hari waktu kak Jimin kesel sama Soobin. Dia sampe harus dongak dan ngomong,

"Kurang ajar ya kamu jadi adik, udah tinggi aja dari kakak!" Jimin melotot. "Nunduk kamu!"

"Nggeh, Kak."

Yeonjun tuh anak baik, cuma karena sering ngejadiin kak Taehyung panutan, makanya semua kebiasaan dia rada ke Taehyung-Taehyungan gitu. Yah, apapun kejadiannya, semoga dia akan nemu ciri khasnya sendiri dan tetap bergandengan tangan tanpa harus bermusuhan ya.

Dan disini saya memutuskan untuk turut mewarnai dunia nista menistakan dedek-dedek lucu gemes Tadika Bighit dengan penuh cinta.

Situ baper?

Ga suka?

Gausah baca, cinta.

.

.

.

Em, halo?

Cek cek.

Tes. Bisa!

Wohoo! Aku buka lapak.

Uwu uwu

Untuk meneruskan fanfiction dedek-dedek TXT, terciptalah satu ep ep nista ini XD Semoga pada suka ya.

Oya, gausah lupa sama BTS. Mereka adalah pahlawan kita semua.

Eaeaea.


	2. Chapter 2 : Soobin

Soobin anak pintar, sukanya belajar hingga larut malam. Selalu ngehype pelajaran kimia, kalau ketemu fisika bakal ngebucin, ketemu biologi auto jadi penghafal materi.

Jangan tanya deh, dia keturunan siapa. Jenius sekali, kalau disandingkan sama Namjoon, ya sebelas dua belaslah.

Dulu,

Dulu.

Waktu bayi, pernah duel otak sama Jimin. Waktu itu Jimin kalah telak, karena pas kena pertanyaan kimia, dia cuma salah sepuluh dari sebelas soal. Kalau Soobin mah sebaliknya, salah satu, sepuluh benar. Itupun Soobin nangis-nangis dan nyalahin diri sendiri, sebab gak sempurna jawab pertanyaan kuisnya.

Siapa yang kesal kalau ada teman yang nilainya hampir sempurna, tapi dia malah ngomong, 'yah, cuma segini'? Angkat keteknya, kak!

Satuㅡ

Duaㅡ

Tiga,

Wah, banyak juga.

Hehehe. Habisnya gimana, kalau memang nilainya tidak sempurna musti menerima dulu, kita tahu kok, nilai itu penting bagi mereka yang rajin belajar dan tak suka menyontek.

Kalau dirumah, Soobin selalu ngabisin waktu paketan nyari soal-soal hot. Kemudian kerjain sampe lelah sendiri, kadang nggak tidur saking keasikan kerjain soal. Eh, pagi-pagi matanya udah bengkak dan nggak terlihat menyenangkan.

Kadang, Yeonjun aja kesal sama dia.

Karena Soobin kan udah jenius, kaya Namjoon. Tapi kenapa suka maksain diri kalau nggak ngerti sama materi belajar sih. Cukup duduk santai dan jawab berdasarkan kemampuan apa adanya aja, apa nggak bisa?

Yah, Namjoon pernah ngomong,

"Nilai itu bukan penentu masa depan."

Yoongi juga pernah ngomong,

"Gausah peduliin nilai, sebab bukan nilai yang menjamin kita kaya dan miskin."

Hoseok pun juga pernah nyeletuk,

"Nilai baik adalah nilai yang tidak pernah diubah oleh sekolah sedikit pun."

Soobin jawab, kalem, "ya kalau yang ngomong nilai gak penting tipikal-tipikal kak Namjoon, kak Yoongi atau kak Hoseok mah gapapa. Kalau ngomong nilai gapentingnya manusia pemalas, sama aja bohong."

Jleb,

Jangan ajak Soobin ngomong deh.

Anaknya manis-manis pedes,

Kaya Aki Yoongi.

Authornya minta dihujat emang,

Silahkan!

Soobin, manis-manis gitu hobinya ngebully kakak-kakaknya lho. Jimin apalagi. Kalau Yoongi masih mikir dua kali dia. Bisa-bisa dia yang dibully balik. Ga lucu tau, anak kucing ngebully anak jerapah. Huhu.

Soobin ngga sengaja berpas-pasan sama kak Jimin, bakal nabrak bahunya ke kepala kak Jimin.

Nah, Jimin marah,

"Woi, sia maneh! Kagak liat apa ada orang hah?!"

Soobin celingak celinguk kurang ajar, ngedip-ngedipin mata, ngomong,

"Kaya suara kak Jimin, tapi mana ya?"

Sabar,

Tahan kak Jimin dong!

Ehㅡjangan tarik rambutnya, ya, readers baju hitam! Kasihan tau!

"Dibawah, bocah."

Soobin nunduk, kemudian ngebungkuk dalam-dalam, "maaf, kak. Kakak ga kelihatan, habisnya terlalu pendek, hehehe."

"Aku, apa?"

Seketika itu pula Soobin nutup mulutnya.

Lupa kalau kak Jimin punya bodyguard galak macam kak Yoongi, yang sekali ngaum akan bikin sakau.

"Maaf, kak!"

Soobin pun langsung keluar ruangan. Ngehela napas berkali-kali setelah berhasil lari dari hadapan kak Jimin. Ia juga berhasil ngebeli satu kotak susu almond kesukaannya,

Soobin gabisa hidup tanpa susu almond.

Almond, ya.

Bukan salmon.

Susu salmon mah amis.

Untung ga ada susu salmon.

Naon sih, au ah.

Hari kedua setelah perilisan member TXT, Soobin deg deg an. Habisnya dia gak pede, udahlah paling tinggi, nggak kuat kalau wajahnya jelek. Dia nggak nyadar aja kalau mukanya mirip Dilan,

Heyo,

Dia Soobinku, 2000.

Cast,

Soolan dan Yunlea.

Nggak deh, ini mah nggak bener kalau Yeonjun uke. Aku suka kalau Yeonjun seme, engga tau deh kalau kedepannya gimana. Hehe. Hmm, percayalah gaes, bertengkar karena beda pendapat itu gabaik.

Lebih berfaedah ngerjain soal-soal sbmptn, siapa tau dapat fakultas terhebat di Indonesia kan. Hehe.

Fokus, thor, fokus!

Soobin suka ngebully sebenarnya, tapi dia baik juga, tapi kadang jahat juga. Kaya semisal Yeonjun minta diajarin kalkulus, ya dia ajarin.

Cuma dia minta bayaran. Bisa berupa traktir kantin, atau jajanin es payung, atau ga dua puluh biji telur gulung.

Soobin, member kedua, katanya mirip Jeka. Kalau senyum bikin berbunga-bunga, kalau tertawa bersenandung ria.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayo, Soobin is here!


	3. Chapter 3 : Huening Kai

Huening Kai.

Kalau di Korea, dipanggil Ning-ssi.

Kalau di Indonesia, dipanggil Ningsih.

Engga woi.

Canda.

Huening, panggilannya Ning. Kai juga boleh, tapi jangan deh nanti dibully fandom tetangga, dikatain plagiat nama. Lahir pada tanggal 24 Agustus 2002. Iya, dia lebih muda daripada lu. Dasar tua kalian semua.

Hehe.

Hyuning suka sama Korea,

Padahal dia bule asli.

Ya gapapa sih, ga masalah.

Udah ah, serba salah mulu gue jelasin Uning kayanya. Hehe, gue manggil dia Uning, atau Nining. Yang ga suka silahkan modar, ini ajang untuk lucu-lucuan dan saya tidak mau ada yang risih ketika membacanya.

Ehem.

Nyentil dikit gapapalah.

Daripada jadi masalah, kan.

Thank you, next!

Bule nyasar.

Kalau kata Aki Yoongi mah, "saha ieu? Naha antum ke Korea eh? Bisa tidak bahasa Korea?"

Ning yang waktu itu nggak fasih-fasih banget bahasa Korea nya, agak bingung sendiri. Dan nekad menjawab,

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Huening imnida. Nan neorul saranghae Yoongi Oppa."

Iya, dia manggil Oppa, karena gatau kalau panggilan cowok ke cowok yang lebih tua itu 'Hyung'. Aki Yoongi mah ngangguk aja, maklum, namanya juga bule. Toh dia ga berani protes Korea nya Hyuening, karena Englishnya Ki Yoongi juga jelek.

Kan ga lucu,

Lo ngeprotes Korea nya bule, sedangkan English lo kacau.

Mending mengerti-mengerti aja deh.

Toh, akhirnya, Uning ngerti kok.

Huening juga lulusan Tadika Bighit, bareng Soobin. Dia memang yang paling muda, tapi yang paling kalem juga. Ngga tau deh kalau aslinya gesrek. Oh ya, kalian yang ngira TXT kalem, ingat ya kalau mereka satu agensi dengan BTS. Yang dulu dikira kalem, eh aslinya kelam-kelam.

Eh, astaga.

Maksudnya, lucu-lucu.

Lahir di Hawaii tidak membuat Uning suka pakai celana bokser bagai di Hawaii, kemana-mana justru alim dan tidak pamer aurat. Yeonjun aja sampai bingung,

"Ning, jangan pakai baju yang lengannya panjang napa. Panas lho ini."

Huening, dengan mata polos, memandang Yeonjun.

"Kata Mama, mau gak mau, panas atau dingin, aurat harus dijaga, Kak."

"Sempurna sekali, anak didikku."

Celetukan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian dua bayi lulusan Tadika Bighit. Ada kak Hoseok disana, ngacungin jempol ke Hyuening. Ning senyum lebar, dadah-dadah.

Yeonjun putar badan cuek, ketemu Yeontan. Ngamuk-ngamuk, "aku yang lahir duluan dari kamu ya, pakai nama Yeon!" Dibalas Yeontan dengan guk guk saja.

Oke, abaikan.

Ning ini suka dibully juga sama Soobin. Tapi bukan tinggi badan. Soalnya Soobin tau kalau Ning bakal nambah tinggi. Takutnya kena karma, ngebully tinggi badan eh nanti dia jadi pendek dari Ning.

Bully nya sekedar,

"Bule, bule apa yang makannya berserakan."

"Apa?"

"Bulepotan, HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Uning sabar banget ngeladeninnya. Btw aku mau kapalin Bin dan Ning deh, tapi belum deh. Nggak tau kalau ada member selanjutnya, hehehe. Aku memang nista suka couple couple in.

Agak susah juga ngomong sama Huening, soalnya ada kosakata Korea yang nggak dimengerti sama dia. Mentok kalau ngomong sama member Korea, harus ada translatornya dulu.

Kak Namjoon,

Jadi kalau Ning butuh apa-apa, sedia nomer kak Namjoon kemana-mana. Ngomongnya juga jadi mixed deh, Korea dan English, Sunda sesekali.

Ning ini nggak suka kalau ada yang rusuh, sedangkan status dia sebagai Magnae membuat ia terus dapat serangan dari Jeon Jungkook, di tiap kapanpun.

Ketika TXT dan BTS makan berdua, barengan nih, selalu ada pawang antara Ning dan Kook. Entah itu Namjoon dan Yeonjun, atau Soobin dan Hoseok. Jangan kasih mereka berdua dekatan, deh, ntar saling lempar melempar barang.

Ning sembunyi dibelakang tubuh Soobin, Kook nyolot ke Ning. Nah, kalau Jungkook udah mode nggak terima jadi Hyung, biasanya ada Taehyung yang nepukin kepalanya, sambil ngomong,

"Udah, udah, kamu tetap bayiku kok, bayinya ARMY."

"Tuh, dengar! Aku tetap bayi!"

Ning nyeplos, "sekarang kasta bayi ada ditanganku."

Meradanglah Jungkook,

"NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI ANTUM!"

Dan terjadi lagi,

…pertengkaran tiada arti.

EEEE TAPI TAPI TAPI,

MESKI MEREKA BERANTEM STATUS BAYI, MEREKA TETAP KOMPAK KOK. SERIUS. AKU GAK BOHONG.

Contohnya, waktu Ning gak ngerti nge dance yang baik dan benar, maka kak Kook yang maju buat ngajarin. Nggak lupa dengan ancamannya, "aku tetap magnae ya, nggak boleh diambil."

Huening manut aja, nggak berani ngelawan. Tidak asik kalau bertengkar sesama keluarga, hehe.

Duilah, indahnya berbagi kebahagiaan. Melihat kedua bayi mereka akur, membuat Seokjin berkata, "mereka akan lahir sebentar lagi. Jadi tolong dukung mereka, ya!"

Huening Kai,

Lebih muda atau lebih tua dari kalian?

.

.

.

.

Bule cuy, bule.

Maka nikmat Tuhan mana yang kau dustakan? WKWKWK


	4. Chapter 4 : Taehyun

Taehyun bukan Taehyung,

Salah huruf aja auto kena gas.

Soalnya Taehyun nggak mau kena amuk kak Taehyung. Habisnya gimana ya, Taehyung sensi kalau ada yang manggil 'Tae' eh yang dipanggil ternyata Taehyun.

"Tae,"

"Ya?"

Yoongi ngegeleng, nunjuk Taehyun yang main sama Yeontan.

"Gue manggil Taehyun."

Atau si Taehyun, yang noleh waktu Hyuning manggil-manggil dari luar.

"Kak Taee!"

"Iya?"

Ning manyun, ngegeleng,

"Bukan kak Taehyun! Tapi kak Tae pakai G!"

"Ngomong sekali lagi tak patahin hidungmu, nduk."

Taehyun dan Taehyung,

Meski keduanya nggak sama, mereka punya banyak kesamaan yang fenomenal.

Pertama, keduanya sama-sama laki. Batang asli. Keberadaannya bikin kaum hawa teriak-teriak nggak manusiawi. Kemaren, pas Taehyun muncul, pada banyak yang ngomong kalau visualnya dia mematikan.

Adek rasa oppa,

Betul?

Sedangkan Taehyung, dia mah gantengnya udah teruji klinis. Tahun 2017 kemaren jadi cowok terganteng mah, tahun kemaren turun sih jadi peringkat kelima. Tapi gapapa.

Ganteng kan relatif.

Kedua, keduanya sama-sama berimbuhan Tae. Iya, nama awal mereka sama-sama Tae, yang kalau huruf E nya diganti jadi huruf I, bakal jadi taㅡ

Nggak usah dilanjutin.

Rumornya, posisi Taehyun ini rapper.

Ketahuan kok, kan waktu bayi dia selalu main sama kak Yoongi.

Tiap hari dengar kak Yoongi ngomong cepet, ngoceh ini dan itu. Akhirnya, pas masih bayi, Taehyun nangis pun ngerapp gitu.

"Hu-hu-huwe, we, we, huwe!"

"Ayo!" Yoongi angkat tangan. "Mantep dek! Gas terus!"

Sarap.

Ning gak mau dekat sama Taehyun,

Soalnya Taehyun selalu ngedusal ke dia. Nyubit-nyubit pipinya, kayak kue mochi. Padahal, hidung Ning lebih menggoda daripada pipinya.

Tapi gak tau deh, kenapa Taehyun lebih suka pipi ketimbang hidung.

Apa karena dia lebih mancung dari Hyuning ya,

Makanya dia biasa aja liat hidung mancung.

Ah,

Sudahlah.

Hentikan teori bodoh ini.

"Ning ning nung," Taehyun ngunyel-ngunyel. "Utututu, bayi tapa ni bayi tapa, lutuna ngga pake ampun."

Ning risih, nepis, "udaaah! Jangan dipegang lagi! Nanti Ning gak nafsu makan!"

Iya,

Ning kan masih bayi.

Kalau dipegang pipinya, gak nafsu makan.

Sakit soalnya.

Ning dan Hyunnie ini lahir di tahun yang sama, kaya Taehyung dan Jimin. Cocoklah jadi penerus mereka, ya gak. Haha.

Hyuning gondok kalau Taehyun memperlakukan dia kayak bayi, padahal jarak umur mereka cuma beberapa bulan. Makanya pas Taehyun ngelus rambut dia, Ning refleks nepis kuat.

Nah, karena Ning nepis gitu, Hyunnie kadang sedih.

'Kenapa ya, Ning gak mau dielus kepalanya?'

'Apa Ning kutuan makanya dia gak mau aku ngelus rambutnya? Ntar kutunya nular ke aku,'

'Atau atau, karena tanganku kasar kali.'

Banyak pikiran Hyunnie tentang Ning yang gak kejawab sampai sekarang. Yeonjun geleng-geleng spechless. Ngomong, "udahlah, Tae. Ning emang gak suka diperlakukan kaya bayi. Sok dewasa dia tuh, maklum aja ya."

Kang Taehyun,

Nggak mau jadi tukang.

Jk's vibe woi.


	5. Chapter 5 : Beomkyu

Choi Beomkyu,

NGAKU LO BUCINNYA BEOMKYU!

Ini dah update huhu (づ )づ

Ayo, ayo, yang pertama kali bilang Beomkyu manis dan lucu, acungkan capslocknya.

Lebih gede!

Gede banget!

Gede lagi!

Gede dari pisang!

Beomkyu ini punya pesona mematikan juga, tapi bukan pembunuh. Ya sebelas dua belas sama kak Taehyung lah. Cuma bedanya dia versi manis, imut, lucu. Gemas-gemas gimana gitu. Author aja sampai pangling, nyaris oleng dari Hyuning. Untung standar motor tetap ditanah, jadi ga oleng sana sini. Beda sama kalian.

Udah berapa kali gonta-ganti bias?

Huening dekatan sama Beomkyu, auto jadi bayi-bayi lucu. Maaf gaes diriku suka banget membayikan para bias, dan seandainya ga suka gausah dibaca terus ya. Huening kesal kalau ada yang salah lapak. Ntar nangis, gimana? Gapapa ya, tanggung jawab.

Beomkyu ini termasuk siswa teladan. Disayangi guru. Apa-apa diutamakan. Gak pernah buat masalah, dia gudangnya berkah. Dia gak pernah demen kalau diganggu sih, secara dia gak pernah ganggu orang. Huening pernah ngerecokin dia waktu lagi streaming video IDOL, yaudah deh, Beomkyu marah.

Hueningnya nangis.

Nangis dalam hati.

Diluar sok santai.

Haha.

Dari situ hubungan Beomkyu dan Huening diam-diam aja. Gada yang berani ngomong. Beomkyu ini tipe orang yang gak sadar kalau omongannya nyinggung, dan dia gak sadar dengan keadaan Huening yang takut dengannya.

Beomkyu serem oi, kalau marah.

Gapapa deh, liat sisi centilnya aja. Beomkyu yang centil dan manja adalah anugerah terindah bagi siapapun.

Ning gatahan, dan berakhir dengan nangis dikamar. Gamau negur kak Beomkyu, tapi ga suka kalau diem-dieman. Kak Yeonjun peka, dia langsung narik headset Beomkyu.

"Gih, hampiri Huening."

"Napa emang?"

"Dia takut sama lu."

Jduarr.

"Eh, apaan?" Beomkyu benerin gaya duduk, "Ning? Takut? Sama gue? Emang kenapa? Gue ngapain?"

"Lu ngamuk kaya setan."

Sleb.

Singkat dan menohok. Beomkyu natep nanar kepergian kak Yeonjun.

Seriously?

Gue marah?

Kapan?!

Nyerah karena ga dapet jawaban, akhirnya Beomkyu jalan ke kamar Kamal. Si Adek kebiasaan banget ngunci pintu kalau lagi galau. Beomkyu ngetuk pintu, "brader, kamu gapapa?"

Beomkyu nempelin telinga di pintu, sekejap mata dia mendengar isak tangis Ning dikamar. Kinap, dia membuka knop pintu dengan barbar.

"Dek, buka pintunya. Jangan nangis sendiri," Beomkyu berkata. "Dek, abangmu mau ngomong ini."

'Ngomong sama headset, kak! Ning lupa—hiks, dimana letakin kunci kamar!'

"Lho, kok lupa? Terakhir kamu letak dimana kuncinya?"

'Aku letak dikamar mandi kak,

Terus gasengaja kesenggol,

Eh jatuh dalem toilet.

Dan toilet nya ga sengaja ke flush.

Jadi kuncinya ilang.'

Yasalam,

Beomkyu sabar.

Ning emang ekstrim kalau dah ngambek. Padahal kalau ga ngambek mah udah kepo kemana-mana kali. Ini karena dia ngambek aja makanya dunia terasa kiamat. Bener ya, orang ceria itu, kalau sekalinya ngambek bakal waw sekaleeey. Huening contohnya.

Berkali-kali ngebikin sekeluarga terkejut,

Terheran-heran.

Sebab Huening gak pernah ngelakuin hal aneh-aneh.

Nah,

Disini ada gak, yang kalau ngambek sampai berhari-hari?

Acunk kan tangan! Kita sama!

Duh, sebenernya author bingung bikin chapter Beomkyu ini gimana. Soalnya dilain sisi Beomkyu tuh anaknya 'kan agak centil gitu ya, dia juga, gimana ya, kiyowo gitu dah. Asli lucu banget mirip anak kucing, kalau dari segi sifat dia orang pisces. Gimana ya, ada yang bisa baca karakter orang? Bantuin dong!

Beomkyu sebenernya nggak mau di couple in sama siapapun. Cuma waktu itu dia gak sengaja duduk disamping Yeonjun. Dan disekitar mereka ada cewe-cewe kupret dan akhirnya mereka di jodohin. Padahal Yeonjun dan Beomkyu tuh ga cocok sama sekali. Ketimbang sama kak Yeonjun, mening sama dek Taehyun deh.

Ada yang sayang dek Taehyun disini?

Enaknya dek Taehyun dipasangin sama siapa ya?

Nih author demen banget masang-masangin member. Gausah gitu thor. Gabaik ㅡreaders.

Bodo amat. Yang penting demen.

ㅡauthor, duduk di singgasana kucink.

Ehm.

Dek Beomkyu jelita ini lahir tanggal 13 Maret 2001, lahir hari Selasa. Which is dimana orang yang lahir di hari Selasa tuh orang yang punya semangat juang yang tinggi. Punya bakat natural menjadi pemimpin. Cenderung berani, kurang sabaran, aktif dan memiliki motivasi kuat untuk berhasil atau menang.

Beomkyu gitu.

Kalau ada yang nyari gara-gara ke mereka, Beomkyu bakal maju duluan. Nyeret kak Soobin juga lah. Butuh orang tinggi. Soalnya rata-rata orang takut sama orang tinggi. Menawan gitu.

Beomkyu pernah ngelabrak kak Jimin, nyeret kak Soobin juga. Pas diawal sih keren nyablaknya, eh pas ujung-ujung, kak Yoongi muncul.

Dengan aura gelap, tatapan nusuk, muka serem kaya kucing sakau.

"Masalah lo sama Jimin, berarti juga bermasalah sama gue."

Krrrak.

Tadika Bighit pun berubah jadi sarana jambak-jambakan antara Beomkyu dan Yoongi. Duh, gaboleh gitu. Ga baik.

Choi Beomkyu,

Baik, manis, tampan, menawan, dan berhasil membuat sawan. Senyum manis berhasil membuat siapapun terpaku padanya. Dilindungi oleh dua Choi lainnya dan nggak suka kebohongan. Dia adalah center tapi bukan senter senteran.

Matanya ngga nahan cuy.

Manis gila.

Anak siapa ni?

Cai cai, dah upload 5 chapter.

Jangan sider ea.


End file.
